Linear
by Tokyo Rabbit
Summary: Luna has told me to stay away from Tuxedo Kamen, saying that he’s the enemy. He couldn't be evil... right? ((My favorite story))
1. Monday

_ AN: Savage Garden's 'Carry on Dancing' inspired this story. See end of fic for lyrics.   
**How to read clock:   
*===== Clock: 7: 00AM Countdown: 120: 60: 16 POV: Mamoru - _

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon and never claimed to. I do respect Naoko Takeuchi's wishes and respects dealing with her characters. I do not own Savage Garden or any of their songs. 

** ====*====   
Linear   
I   
Monday   
**_ ~Tokyo Rabbit   
****_ ====*==== 

_ Clock: 7:00 AM   
Countdown: 113 hours   
POV: Usagi   
- _

Those deep blue eyes, strong arms, and that rich voice.... Ahh... Tuxedo Kamen.... 

Having a heavenly smile on my face, I rolled over in my sleep, and then kept on dreaming; the mysterious count had me in his arms, carrying me across the rooftops of Tokyo. The scent of roses surrounded me and kept me feeling safe as we stopped and he set me down on my bare feet. 

Curious as to why we stopped, I turned to see a strange scene. We were nowhere near the bustling, sleepless city of Tokyo. 

I felt Tuxedo Kamen's gloved hand rest on my shoulder. Placing my own hand on his, I asked him, _"What is this place?"_

We were standing in an endless field of red roses that surrounded and stretched far beyond a grand building. It was beautiful! Arch ways and columns of white marble; domes and towers of elegant carvings and designs. I felt almost natural standing there. Where were we? 

As if to tell me something, a silver figure appeared in the field. An eerie feeling came over me as I watched the body of light walk solemnly through the fragrant flowers. Who was it? 

A thought crossed my mind as the figure stooped down near us to pluck a rose from the endless bushes, _"Is that the Moon Princess?"_

My masked hero was silent as before, making me feel unnerved. Why didn't he answer me? I turned to see if he was still standing there. **Ack!** His face was now that of a clock's! Without warning an obnoxious sound omitted from the clock face. 

** "What?!"** I shot up in my bed, looking around frantically. 

_"Finally!_ I had been trying to wake you up for ages!" My guardian cat, Luna, said as she sat on my chest holding my rooster shaped clock in her paws. 

Looking at the red hands, a wave of adrenaline rushed through my body. Luna catapulted (hee, no pun intended) through the air with a yowl as I rocketed from my bed. No surprise to myself and others who knew me¼ but I was running late-- again! Haruda-san was going to throw me to sharks, without a doubt. 

I streaked around my room, dressing myself frantically and erratically-- long sleeved uniform shirt in closet, pleated skirt on vanity stool, sock... sock?! Wait, where's the other one? I turned around in a panic, finding no mate to the one I had in my hand. Then I saw Luna. She had it in her black paw, waving it with a menacing look on her face, taunting me with it. I'm sure there was a reason for that look I was getting, but I had no time to guess; I snatched it from her and ran out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. 

My hair seemed to know I was late and refused to corporate as I donned my usual bun-pigtail style. Quickly brushing my teeth with one hand, I nearly fell over putting on my other sock with my other. My shaky hands found the lily body spray I had bought last week shopping with my best friend Naru-chan, nearly knocking it over. After I sprayed a faint amount on my wrists I blazed down the stairs and snagged a piece of toast on my way through the kitchen. 

"Bye, love you Mom!" 

Shoving the sustenance in my mouth, I grabbed my book bag, lunch box, and slipped on my shoes in one wild move. Then, my figure disappeared out the door. Please, oh please don't let me be late!! 

_ *=====   
Clock: 7:20 AM   
Countdown: 112: 40: 16   
POV: Mamoru   
- _

My whole body ached with deprivation of proper rest; there was another massive youma attack last night, and of course, I had to be there. It wasn't because I didn't believe in the Sailor Soldiers' ability to handle such situations, but it was just that I didn't want them getting a lead on the Silver Imperium Crystal before I. That and every time they went into battle, a sickening feeling in my heart would hit, nearly causing me to double over. I had figured that that reaction was motivation enough to be there to help out. 

Absentmindedly, I reached into my pocket but found it empty, _"Sailor Moon...."_

One of these days, she was going to get me killed with her carelessness in battle. 

I had probably dropped my pocket watch last night during that youma attacks. Oh well; better my watch than my life. I shrugged and just hoping that I was on time I turned the corner and was reward by a blunt object slamming into me. 

As if by instinct, I reached out and caught the slender figure in my arms, keeping them from falling to the pavement. 

"I'm _so_ sorry," they began to apologize, but then they tore away from my arms, "Mamoru...!" 

"Running late _again,_ Dumpling Head?" I asked nonchalant, pulling on my emotionless mask to keep her from finding the truth in my eyes. 

The truth was that I knew this girl for who she really was. 

"Don't call me that!" Tsukino Usagi shouted, standing before me like a fire popping with anger. 

"Okay, how about Cow Tails?" 

The fire turned into a bonfire, _"Mamoru, you idiot!_ They are called _PIG_ tails and _why_ would I prefer _one_** rude** name over _another?!_ I have a _real_ name, or have you forgotten?" 

_ 'No, I haven't forgotten, Usagi-chan,'_ I thought with a strange kindness that would not break through my routine mask. "Maybe I have. So, did you stay out late or something?" 

My question made her jump, unknowing to her I knew why. She stammered and fidgeted, "Uh. N-no. Why would you say that?" 

"Because you seem to always sleep in late," I stated as if I were making a comment on the weather. 

"So what? There's nothing wrong with that!" 

Something rang in the distance. It sounded like a series of bells and I knew exactly what it was, "Say, isn't that your tardy bell?" 

The anger on Usagi's beautiful face faded into absolute horror, "I don't believe it.... **I'M LATE _AGAIN!" _**

And with that, she tore down the road without looking back. 

I sighed. For some reason, no matter what, I always had to tease her when she was near. Perhaps it was because I knew her secret.... 

Once when I so happened to be walking around the corner, I saw her raise a hand into the air and shout something. Before my very eyes she transformed into the lovely Soldier, Sailor Moon. That was probably the reason for my strange behavior around her; I didn't want to give away anything that hinted I knew who she was or let slip any of my own secrets. 

"Oh well," it was no use thinking about it, so I continued walking in the direction of my own school. 

_ *=====   
Clock: 12: 24 PM   
Countdown: 107: 36: 05 hours   
POV: Ami   
- _

I tried to keep from giggling when Usagi-chan, talking vividly with her arms flaying in all different directions, spilled into the story of why she was late earlier this morning. If her enthusiasm that she poured comically into her speech wasn't funny enough, her facial expressions were classic. It was strange to me how she seemed to try so hard to hate Chiba Mamoru.... 

"The _nerve_ of him! He's just so... so...!" Usagi stuffed her mouth with food in frustration and chewed angrily. 

Usagi-chan, Makoto-chan, Luna (who was sleeping in my lap at the moment), and I were sitting on the school grounds under an oak, eating lunch. 

Handing out snacks that she had made the night before, Makoto laughed nervously, "Pig headed? Asinine? Selfish? Rude?" 

"Yersh!" Usagi mumbled and swallowed, only to stuff another mouthful in. 

She had always complained about the high school student. He teased her and she yelled back. It was an endless cycle. It was always painful to watch Mamoru-kun; in his eyes flickered deep emotion for Usagi, who was blind to it. It broke my heart to see them fight so. Perhaps one day, hopefully, they will put the past behind them and become friends. 

"Usagi-chan, did you see the shooting stars last night?" I asked, trying to avoid another 'why I hate him' rant from our blonde friend. 

"Shooting stars?" She said, perking up at once. 

"Oh, yeah! I saw them. They were pretty," Makoto smiled, "Like falling pieces of silver." 

"Yes," I agreed, but something was nagging at the back of my mind, worrying me. 

"I didn't get to see them. I was too busy running from the youmas," Usagi pouted. 

In a thoughtful way, I said, "It's been that way for the past two nights-- thousands streak across the sky." 

"I wonder why there are so many? Maybe debris from a lager meteor passing by?" Makoto said hopefully. 

"I don't think so. There have been no reports in the news about it." 

Usagi looked at us in wonder, filing away the data in her head. Even though she could seem dense at times, she was bright and a very good Soldier, "Maybe it has something to do with the youma attacks?" 

Makoto and I looked at her, stunned. It was as if someone had turned on a lamp in a dark room. Youmas, hideous monsters that worked for an unknown enemy, had always attacked in very limited numbers, but for the past few nights they had come in waves-- just like the shooting stars. 

Our leader looked at us, with a slightly afraid expression on her face, "What?" 

"That might be the key...." I said, chewing on my thumbnail. 

The black ball of fur on my lap moved. It stepped off my knees and stretched in the cool grass. "Such a nice nap!" It said, yawning. 

Usagi bent over slightly and asked her kitty intently, "Luna-chan, why do you think there have been so many shooting stars lately?" 

The cat sat on her bottom and yawned lazily again, "It's because of the anniversary--" Luna stopped abruptly with a look of shock on her face. 

"Anniversary? Of what?" Makoto asked, puzzled like the rest of us. 

"Er... nothing." And that was the end of that. 

_ *=====   
Clock: 4: 16 PM   
Countdown: 103: 44: 55 hours   
POV: ?   
- _

Watching the people of Tokyo bustle by, thinking nothing of what might be beyond their worlds of normality, I sighed. I have been in this business for, it seemed, quiet a while now, but never had my job been more tiring or stressful. 

My faceless boss ordered us to find the Moon Princess... and fast. The cosmic bodies in the galaxy are taking shape, just like that fateful day so long ago. But where should we start looking? Tokyo is so huge. Can we find her in time, or fail and have history repeat its self? 

_ *=====   
Clock: 5: 35 PM   
Countdown: 102: 25: 49 hours   
POV: Rei   
- _

"Thousands, if millions, of tiny falling stars streaking across the sky at night. Is that natural?" I asked my friends and fellow Soldiers. 

On a once a week bases the four of us (Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and myself) held Sailor Soldier meetings at my family's shrine, but in certain points in time, unusual and dangerous circumstances called for more frequent get-togethers. The current surplus in the enemy forces and strange natural-seeming wonders were valid reasons for our meetings that occurred everyday now. 

"We don't think so. Usagi thought that they might be linked with the youma attacks," Makoto explained. 

I choked on my tea, nearly sputtering it everywhere, "Usagi thought...!" 

"What?" She jumped, "You don't think so?" 

I felt the color in my face drain, as I looked at her, wide-eyed, "An _intelligent_ thought. I don't believe it!" 

"Rei!" Her face grew red with anger, "That's not funny! I've said intelligent things before!" 

"It was a compliment," I said, wiping up my spilt tea. 

She just ignored me, "But do you think there is a link?" 

"I'm not sure," I said sincerely. 

"Youma numbers have increased by folds," Ami said. 

"We are out numbered," Makoto said grimly. 

Ami pulled out her hand-held computer with a look of determination and began to type away madly on the keypad. That was a very handy computer. Having created most of the programming herself, it was one of our strongest weapons on the battlefield. Ami gasped. She had found something. 

"What is it, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked her inattentively. 

"I had no idea...." She said, still typing away, "It seems that on this very Friday, a planetary alignment is going to happen at exactly midnight." 

"Planetary alignment?" 

"It means that all of the planets will line up in straight line," Makoto clarified. 

"Perhaps this has something to do with the shooting stars and the anniversary?" Ami pondered as she closed her computer. 

"And maybe the youmas as well?" 

I thought about it. It did seem possible that all of it was connected some way or another. The girls had told me about Luna's strange behavior and how she had mentioned, or let slip rather, an anniversary. The cat had refused to comment on it. If it were something important, then why wouldn't she tell us? She WAS our advisor, right? 

"I could ask the fires," I suggested. 

"Oh! Would you, Rei-chan" Makoto asked, happy to have some sort of plan. 

I smiled at her, "Of course. We need to figure this out, right? 

_ *=====   
Clock: 6: 23 PM   
Countdown: 101: 37: 32 hours   
POV: Makoto   
- _

I was almost frightened of what Rei, the priestess of Hiwaka Jinja, would see in the fire that sat before us. However, it did seem to be our only hope of finding anything out. The strange events that had been happening seemed to be falling into place in bizarre and awkward ways, leaving us in the dark. I didn't like being clueless anymore than I did being afraid, so naturally, I was very agitated. 

Rei's intense chanting broke through my thoughts as Usagi, Ami and I sat behind her waiting for her visions. She provoked the intense sacred fires to send forth a message yet still. 

The priestess gasped and the flames leapt forward, as if beckoning her. She was finally seeing something. The girls and I leaned forward in anticipation, looking closely, acting as if we concentrated enough, we would be able to see it as well. We waited, but Rei just watched the flames intently, holding her breath. Was the vision really this long? Usually she saw a minute's worth in an instant, and if she didn't breath soon she would pass out! 

Usagi's eyes darted nervously towards Ami and I, then back to Rei. She licked her lips and quietly spoke, _"Rei-chan?" _

The priestess cried out, then fell forward, catching herself with shaky arms and sweaty palms. The flames, just as suddenly as they had rose, they fell to normality. 

"Rei! Are you okay?!" We all sprung forward to help her, but she put out a hand, telling us to leave her be. 

When her ragged breath grew steady, she sat up straight and with jaw set firmly, she began to chant again, more fiercely. I exchanged worried glances with Ami and Usagi, but knowing Rei's determined personality, we set back waiting. 

Finally, after a half hour, she stood and walked out of the room into the cool, night air. We followed. 

"Did you see anything, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked timidly. 

"I saw nothing. There was no vision at all." Rei picked up a broom and started to sweep; something she did when she was upset. "Something doesn't want me to see it." 

"You must have seen something the first time?" Ami tried to help. 

The priestess leaned broom against the wall again and thought, carefully pressing her lips together in a thin line. She let out a frustrated sigh and ran her hands through her violet hair, "It's disappearing. The more I think about it, the more it fades from my memory." 

"Something powerful is interfering...." I frowned and looked up at the sky. 

"Yes," Usagi said in a small whimper. 

Ami chewed on her lower lip, "That only seems to confirm our suspicions a little further." 

"And complicate things," I said. 

Luna spoke, "Well, whatever the case, you girls need to be careful." 

_ - Later....   
Clock: 11:47 AM   
Countdown: 97: 13: 22   
- _

The air was cold and thick, sending chills up my spine and causing my stomach to churn uncomfortably. Looking around, I saw that I-- Sailor Jupiter-- Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars were standing on a barren plain of ice and dust, which was lit up by an abnormally huge moon rising before us; it's silvery gray craters were visible to us, it being so close to where ever we were. It was an unnatural night with thousands and thousands of shooting stars running through the sky in endless waves. 

_"Where are we?"_ I asked my fellow Soldiers, but my voice sounded strange as it echoed as if I had been talking on a cliff. 

They ignored me, so I implored them again to answer me, but it seemed that their attention was fixed on something before us. My own eyes swung in the direction of their apt expressions and gasped. 

There was something I hadn't noticed before, or hadn't been there before in the foreground of the eerie, monstrous moon. On a pillar of blue stone and cold ice was a figure, standing on the jagged, flat top. I took a few steps forward to get a better view and saw that the figure was not standing, but being held up by vines of sharp glass growing upward, clinging to their body. 

But that was only half of what was bothering me. I recognized the limp figure immediately to be Sailor Moon... Usagi! Her eyes were shut tight with silver tears pouring down her cut and bruised face as the vines slowly grew, spiraling all around her, holding her painfully in place as the glass sliced into her flesh. She stood there, looking ever so fragile and strangely regal, barely breathing. Our friend was dying! Her tattered Soldier uniform barely covered her scratched, bruised, and battered body, showing that she was prisoner of some battle we were fighting. 

I tried to will my legs to run forward and save her, but I was glued to where I stood only allowed to look upon this horrific scene. 

Usagi-chan whispered a single, pained word so quietly and with such weakness that I could not hear what it was that she said. As if on cue, a shadow-like figure appeared in front of the pillar. It was like a ghost, speaking so softly that I was sure I could not hear, but their words rang loud and clear in my ears. 

_ "Listen as the wind blows. Let the night be your companion and follow the Silver Moon. It is coming, the Judgment day." _

"Who are you?!" Mars shouted, her voiced echoing just as mine had before. 

The figure didn't respond, but kept on repeating it's abstract message over and over again. 

I felt the cold ground beneath our feet shudder and without warning, a huge explosion erupted and consumed the pillar, shadowy figure, and... Usagi! 

_ "No!"_ I screamed as I felt my body fly backwards without difficulty, as if I were made of nothing heavier than straw. I knew it was the same for Mercury and Mars. 

We landed hard onto rocky, icy land painfully. After a dazed moment passed, we inched our way excruciatingly to our feet. My eyes panned the land frantically, searching for Usagi, but she was nowhere to be seen. I found, remarkably enough, the pillar to still be standing and instead of an imprisoned Sailor Moon standing there and angel in a long, flowing silver dress with white, glistening wings stood in her place with another figure. From what I could see, it was a tall young man and he was wrapping his arms protectively around the angel as she wrapped her wings around him in return. I couldn't quiet make out who they were... forbidden lovers.... 

"What?!" I shot up in my bed, drenched with cold sweat. 

Fog clouded my mind and I tried to remember where I was. Looking around in a slight panic, I realized that I was in my apartment. I pressed my cold, clammy hand to my forehead, breathing heavily. My heart pounded painfully in my chest with speed, "A dream...." 

More like a nightmare. I looked at the glowing red numbers on my clock, "11:47? Ug...." 

I fell back into my pillow and instantly fell into a visionless sleep. 

*======================================================   
11-6-02   
5: 55: 43 PM   
Tokyo Rabbit   
Hoshi_No_Megami@sbcglobal.net   
(unedited)   
- 

**_ "Carry on Dancing" by Savage Garden _**

The moonlight...   
Shines down interstellar beams   
And the groove tonight   
Is something more than you've ever seen   
The stars and planets taking shape   
A stolen kiss has come to late 

** In the moonlight   
Carry on, keep romancing,   
Carry on, carry on dancing   
In the moonlight   
Carry on, keep romancing,   
Carry on, carry on dancing ** 

You're never safe `till you see the dawn   
And if the clock strikes past midnight   
The hope is gone   
To move under... ** 

Move. Closer. Passion. Stronger.   
There's a magic only two can tell   
In the dark night   
Ultra violet is a wicked spell   
The stars and planets taking shape   
A stolen kiss has come too late 

** Moving on... Moving on all night 


	2. Tuesday

_ TR- Hoorah for the creation of calculators! Math should die a horrible death. I mean, I know we need it and all, but I'd rather not have to mess with it (thank goodness I'm done with it... for now. ::starts to cry::). _  


** *=======================   
Linear   
II   
Tuesday   
**_ ~Tokyo Rabbit   
=====*===== _

Clock: 10:17 AM   
Countdown: 85: 43: 06   
POV: Usagi   
-   


Haruda-san might have well as told me I failed the course with the way I was feeling as I listened to her remind us about our Math test tomorrow-- yet another something for me to fail miserably at. I'd rather be stuck in a telephone booth with a seven-foot youma than take this test! 

That reminded me.... Walking home from the Rei-chan's shrine last night, I actually got a chance to look up at the sky, and just as the others had said, thousands of silver lines streaked the sky. They gave me mixed feelings; was it something unnatural, planned by the enemy, or did it mark the mysterious anniversary that Luna had mentioned? Either way, I made a wish. Hee, can't tell you. It won't come true! 

But as I walked home with Luna, I felt two eyes upon me. I quickened my pace, and kept a wary eye out for some skirt chaser or worse yet, a youma as I walked through the Azabu park. Sure enough, without warning a big, hairy, drooling, fanged, clawed monster jumped out from the shade of night at me. 

It tackled me to the dirt path, but as I hit the side of my head on a stupid rock, I placed my feet underneath the monster and hurled him over me. Slightly dazed from the already swollen bump, I transformed quickly, "Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" 

In a single flash of light, I was instantly morphed into the Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. Good thing too because the youma had gotten back to its feet and was charging again, claws drawn. 

I was ready with my Moon Frisbee in hand-- when I take my golden tiara off, it transforms into a razor sharp ring of destruction!! Haha! 

_"Frisbee Action!"_ I shouted and aiming carefully I threw it with speed at my foe. 

Bingo! The youma was engulfed in a strange, glittering fire, but something out of the ordinary was going on. Instead of screaming in pain, like the others did, it was laughing a low, calculating laugh, making me shiver. It's eyes burned bright through the fire as it's body began to crumble away, "She sends you a message: The Judgment is coming, and with it, so does your _death." _

"What?! Who? What's the Judgment?" It was too late; the fire had done it's job and my frisbee gently returned to my hand. I looked at the now disappearing pile of ash with a racing heart. 

I felt sick just thinking about it. It hadn't intended to win with me the night before, that's why the youma didn't have others with it and why I defeated it so quickly. It was sent as a messenger after me on a suicide mission. When Luna (who seemed thoughtful all the way) and I got home, I called the other girls on my silver watch/communicator and asked if something similar had happened to them. It hadn't. 

My pencil snapped in half from holding it tightly, causing some of my classmates to look at me in wonderment. I was scared. Really, really scared, and this stupid Math test wasn't helping me either!! 

_-Later....   
Clock: 3:00 PM   
Countdown: 81: 60: 45   
-_

In routine, I walked into the Crown Arcade for _'therapy.'_ My heart beating in agony, weighed down by worry and fear caused my chest to ache and I needed to clear my head badly. Furu-chan (the CUTE arcade guy who's family owned the arcade and the Crown Fruit Parlor) must have sensed that I was down because as soon as I sat at the small snack counter, he had a milk shake ready for me. 

"Thanks," I sighed and took to it. 

"Something going on?" He asked, smiling kindly. 

I let out a snort of laughter. Something? Try tons of something's, but I really couldn't take it out on him. He was just asking. "Yeah, you could say that." 

"Well, what is it? Maybe I can help?" 

"Not unless you're nothing short of a miracle worker," I said, but regretted it as soon as it came from my mouth. My lack of sleep lately must be making me slightly crabby, or maybe it was my current death threat. Geez.... "I have a Math test tomorrow, and I'm totally unprepared for it." 

The blonde dreamboat cringed and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Usagi-chan. I'm not too good at math either, or I'd help you." 

My heart sunk. Didn't think so, "That's okay. You offered." 

"I, on the other hand, _am_ a whiz at math. I could help you Dumpling," a voice that sounded like distant thunderstorms rolling over the hills said from behind me. 

I risked a glance at the figure that sat down next to me, "That's all I need-- You making fun of my marks, Mamoru. Jerk." 

"What? You don't believe I can help?" He smirked handsomely. 

"No." 

"That just might be the ticket, Usagi-chan! Mamoru-kun is top of his class, and don't you go to an elite private school?" Furu-chan asked, perking up. 

_Ug, don't give him an alibi!_ That's the last thing I need to do, spend the few free hours I have between school and youma fighting with my mortal enemy who so happened to have the ability to make my knees go weak! 

"Yes," he said nonchalant, taking a sip of his coffee that his best friend had placed before him. 

"That seems to be your best bet," Furuhata said, smiling. 

My jaw dropped. No way! There seemed no getting out of this one. 

"So I'll see you in an hour?" Mamoru asked, smirking and before I could refuse STRONGLY, he got up, leaving money for my drink and his (plus tip), and called over his shoulder, "Tomoeda Apartment building, apt. 175E. See you later." 

I just stared after him in exasperation as he walked through the sliding doors. The nerve of that guy! But it looked like I was stuck with it.... 

_*=====   
Clock: 3:30 PM   
Countdown: 80: 30: 56   
POV: Mamoru   
- _

In my apartment, I laid on my couch thinking of what I had done earlier. Perhaps I was a fool for inviting that girl over to my home, but there was no turning back now. Why was I second-guessing myself? I had no real idea, but I had clues as to why. Tsukino Usagi seemed to be a normal teenage girl just tying to get through junior high and into a good high school. On the contrary, she was a force to be reckoned with. 

Silken hair of a lusty cream color with hints of spun gold, skin that seemed to mirror the Moon's light, a face of nothing less than an angel sent from above, and a body that molded perfectly into my embrace (knowing that from having to rescue her countless times from youmas). Her personality was a complex puzzle that I couldn't get a hold of and solve with her sweetness towards all those she knew, innocence of the world, compassion for those who she didn't know, sense of justice and determination, and her fiery quickness to get angry at me.... But her eyes were what blew me away. They were like crystal pools of water that beckoned me to drown in them, shining through them ultimate truths. She drove me nuts with emotions I didn't know how to express or what to call. That was my reason for my second-guessing and perhaps even why I was so cruel to her every time we met. 

Thinking of her, I drifted into an easy slumber. I saw her standing in a field of roses looking ever so lovely with blue sky as the backdrop. She turned to me and smiled brilliantly, something I've longed for her to do at me. 

_"Mamoru,"_ she laughed, beckoning me to her. 

Without thought, I complied, smiling as well. I swept her into my arms and felt her own wrap around me. Her golden laughed trickled into my ears and her breath was hot in my hair as we embraced sweetly. 

_"I love you, Mamoru,"_ she said jovially. 

My heart swelled and as I pulled back to look at her and reply, the scene changed drastically. Not in a field of roses were we standing now, but in a barren waist land with skies so red and smoke pouring from the ground. Explosions rang in the distance as I looked down to see that I was now on my knees holding a bloody and battered Sailor Moon in my arms. 

Her lower lip quavered as she tried to smile at me, tears brimming. She reached up a blood-soaked hand and I quickly grasped onto it, shocked and frightened at what I saw. 

_"M-my Mamoru,"_ she whispered, her face paling. 

_"W-what happened, Usagi?"_ I stammered, becoming frantic. 

_"It was my destiny to die today,"_ her eyelids began to slit shut. 

Shaking her I said, _"What?! No, stay awake! What do you mean?" _

_"It's the anniversary, the Judgment day,"_ she said with great labor. 

_"But why?!" _

She smiled up at me with such weakness and sadness that I could have died just then, "Because I am Sailor Moon...." 

_"What...?!"_ I shouted, "Usagi, are you listening to me?" 

Again her eyes began to close, _"T-then the war came... but it's o-okay.... I-I'll always love you... M-Mamoru...." _

Then her body grew limp like a rag doll with one last shudder of life. My eyes were wide with shock, _"It can't be.... IT CAN'T BE!!" _

_*Ding-dong!* _

My eyes darted around me and I was back into the real world, in my apartment. Sitting up I shook my head, trying to rid my thoughts of that horrific dream. Again my doorbell rang. 

"Hi, Dumpling," I said almost breathlessly as I opened my door to see Usagi standing there. 

She looked me over and frowned slightly, "You don't look so good." 

I didn't _feel_ so good. 

"Well," she laughed nervously, "If you're sick, you should get some rest. I'll be going now, feel better." 

My heart wrenched as she turned to go and without thought my hand shot out and grabbed onto her wrist saying a little more frantically than I would have liked, _**"No,**_ stay." 

She turned to look at me, confusion in her eyes. I snatched my hand away and tried to smile, "Come in." 

If she was having her doubts, she didn't voice them but followed me inside. I heard her breath catch as she took a look around. 

"It's so clean...." She said as she walked around and set her book bag on my coffee table. 

"Do you like the Moon?" She asked, her voice sounding strange, pointing to a framed picture of the satellite with every crater, sea, and landmark labeled by name. 

"Yes, it fascinates me," I said, looking at her. 

_*=====   
Clock: 3:56 PM   
Countdown: 80: 04: 15   
POV: Usagi   
- _

"Yes, it fascinates me," he said. It wasn't what he said that made my face grow red, but the way he said it; as if there were a double meaning. But no, he couldn't be thinking anything like that.... _Could he? _

I cursed the unexpected hopeful feeling in my heart. 

"Would you like some tea?" He asked and walked into his kitchen. 

"Sure," I replied, still looking around. 

A smile came upon my lips as I found a picture of Mamoru when he was younger with two adults, "Are these your parents?" 

He emerged from the kitchen with a tray of tea and set it down on his coffee table, "Yes." 

A thought crossed my mind. What if they walked in on us and suspected something was going on? Ug, that was the _last_ thing I needed, "Are they here?" 

He sat down on the couch, watching me, "They died when I was eight." 

My jaw dropped and my eyes began to fill with tears, "I-- I had _no_ idea, I'm sorry...." 

"It's all right. You didn't know." 

Tears still threatening to pour down my face, I sat on the couch next to him, "I really am sorry. You must be lonely." 

His eyes swung in my direction and for a moment or two, I saw a pained expression in them, "I don't remember anything about them. In the wreck that killed them, I gained amnesia, so it's hard to say if I miss them or if I'm lonely or not." 

"I shouldn't be asking all of this!" I tasted salt. 

Through my blurry vision, I could almost swear Mamoru looked shocked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, then offered it to me. I accepted, sobbing. 

"It's all right I said. You didn't know," he whispered sincerely then briskly added, "Besides, we need you to pass this math test, right? Shall we get started?" 

I smiled weakly at him, nodding. I was being an idiot. It was probably painful for him to talk about and here I was blubbering on about it, crying. 

As he tutored me I made light conversation in between lessons, trying my best to cheer him up and was reward by a few genuine smiles. What surprised me the most was I was also smiling... _having fun... with math!** WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?! **_

I told him that and he chuckled a most handsome laugh, causing my heart to do flip flops. 

As we studied on, my eyes wondered around his apartment. It did make since that he should be the only one to live in it because it seemed to only have one bedroom, but I think what got me the most was his dinning room table. It was a wooden western style table and it came standard with four chairs, three of which he could not fill with his mother and father or even a sibling like I could with my family. It broke my heart, seeing it sitting there alone and cold, begging to have a real family to sit at it. 

When the sun began to drop below the horizon, we decided it was time for me to go, but something was still yet to be done, "Thank you Mamoru. I think I actually stand a chance tomorrow!" 

"Your welcome. That's good to hear," he smiled the smile that I began to grow fond of in these few hours. 

I must have looked nervous because he asked me what was the matter. 

Here we go, "Um, would you mind... I mean, if you want.... Would you like to eat dinner with my family and... me?" 

Mamoru's midnight blue eyes grew round in surprise, "I--" 

I waited anxiously for his answer. 

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think that's a good idea," he said kindly. 

"Oh, okay...." I don't know why my heart fell the way it did. 

"How about this? If you pass tomorrow's test, I'll take you out for dinner?" He asked, looking almost as anxious as I was a moment before. 

I smiled, "Really? Okay, it's a deal!" 

"Okay then. Come, I'll drive you home." 

Again, as if it were the most natural thing in the whole world, we fell into _wonderful_ conversation as he drove me in his red sports car (I couldn't tell you the name because I was just like a typical girl and didn't know a _thing_ about cars). We talked about anything and everything, both of us smiling. It was so _strange,_ for me at least, to be laughing and carrying on like this with my mortal enemy. Hopefully it would stay like this between us because I definitely liked it better than fighting. 

We came to my house and my hand reached for the car door handle. 

"Uh, Usagi-chan?" Hearing him call me by name was pleasantly strange, "About my family...." 

I understood, "I won't tell anyone." 

He smiled, looking relieved, "Thank you and good luck tomorrow." 

I returned his smile and stepped out of the car and closed the door behind me. He didn't drive off until I was safely in my home. Walking up to my room, my heart felt like if I didn't place my hands on my chest, it would flutter off into the night sky. It swelled with compassion that he would trust his secret with me. 

After dinner I went in my room. I began to take out my books and notes again (SURPRISE!) to study but more than that, to see Mamoru's neat handwriting next to my awful scratches. 

"Usagi!" A voice yelled and I turned to see Luna in the tree outside of my window. 

"Luna? What is it?" I stood as she leapt inside. 

"Quick! Another youma attack! The others are already there!" 

_*=====   
Clock: 8: 25 PM   
Countdown: 75: 35: 09   
POV: Nephrite   
- _

From above, I watched, unnoticed, the battle below. All of the Sailor Soldiers were fighting off the masses of youmas with all their might. I smirked. Did they really think they could succeed? If so, they thought so in vain. 

Not only were they fighting against the Queen, but also against time and destiny. If they didn't fulfill the fabled 'seal' then we won. I doubt that they even had that much in mind, so it was almost a done deal. 

Seeing that the last of my forces were destroyed, I decided to make my presence known to them. So I faded and reappeared before them, "Well done, Sailor Soldiers, but all of your efforts will be pointless in the end." 

Sailor Moon, their leader, stepped forward, "Who are you?!" 

I laughed at their angry faces, "I am Nephrite, the third General in command, but that's unimportant." 

Jadeite was the fourth General in our flanks, but a few nights before the Sailor Soldiers had destroyed him. His fall was only something more to fuel my ambition and will to succeed in killing these... children. 

"What is important, is how I'm going to finish you all off," I said with such coldness that I saw a ripple go through their bodies. Extending my hand outwards, I sent an invisible blast of my dark energy towards them, which sent them flying back a good couple of yards. 

Again I sent my attack, but unfortunate for me, they were ready this time; they jumped up into the foliage of the trees, hiding themselves. That was no matter. I would just wait until they made their move and then make mine. 

As if on cue, from four corners came four different attacks. Instead of bothering with it, I just fazed out and back in behind one of them on a branch. She gasped and began to turn around but I wrapped my arms around her and jumped to the ground below, "Surrender or lose your comrade!" 

The other three leapt down from their hiding places, "Sailor Jupiter!" 

"Don't give in, _Ah!"_ Having one arm behind her back, I pulled on it and tightened my hold on her, threatening to break her arm if she kept on. 

"What are we going to do, Mercury?" I heard Sailor Mars ask. 

"I don't know...." 

My attention was taken away for a few moments by a few blood red petals of some flower flutter by. _Strange.... _

Unfortunately for me, I didn't notice my prisoner building up her energy. She pushed it out, creating a barrier of electricity, electrocuting me and throwing me back from her. 

Before I could recognize what was going on, a halo of light came hurtling towards me and engulfed me in a searing fire. My whole body fell into extreme pain and I felt myself crumble away. Is this how death feels? Did Jadeite feel this when he was defeated? 

Strangely enough, my last thoughts were of a face I didn't recognize. Someone dear to me, someone I was suppose to protect.... 

_*=====   
Clock: 9:02 PM   
Countdown: 74: 58: 33   
POV: Tuxedo Kamen   
- _

My simple distraction was enough for Sailor Jupiter to escape. _Good._ Up in the trees, I watched Sailor Moon intently. My earlier dream was still on my mind, giving me fearful thoughts. I would protect her with my life, I vowed, but I don't think that that would be enough.... 

_'Because I am Sailor Moon....'_ Her broken voice echoed in my mind. 

I would have to convince her to stop being Sailor Moon all together before this 'Judgment Day' came. That seemed to be the only way. 

"So be it," I said and disappeared into the night. 

*================================ ============   
_That's the bad thing about formatting your stories in html. You sometimes miss a tag or too. U.U;; _

11-11-02 (unedited) 


	3. Wednesday

_TR- Man, this is an uber long chapter and it's uber x 1000 romantic. Wee, how's that for math? Hee.  
*==========================   
_

** Linear   
III   
Wednesday   
**_ ~Tokyo Rabbit _  
=====*=====

Clock: 10: 31 AM   
Countdown: 61: 29: 02   
POV: Usagi   
- 

Looking at the massive test in front of me, I began to slip into my usual test mode: panic. My sweaty palms ran over the pages, reading the problems but instead of crying (like I usually do) a smile spread across my face. Mamoru's teachings came into my mind ringing loud and clear like a bell. With my handy number two in hand, I began to tear away at the massive problems without fear. 

After the test I nervously waited for Haruda-san to post the grades up on the black board. As she walked back into the classroom, my breath caught in my chest and everyone rushed up as she taped the paper on the board. I just sat, waiting, waiting, waiting, and waiting. After everyone, some disappointed and some joyous, began to go back to their desks, I stood shakily and strode over to the board. 

"I will hand the actual test papers back to you later in the day, after I've entered them into the grade book," Haruda-san announced. 

With my index finger as my guide, I scanned down the rows saying under my breath "Tsukino, Tsukino, Tsukino...." 

There! 

_Tsukino Usagi_ ....................... I nearly passed out at the sight, "A... a...." 

"Tsukino-san, is there a problem?" I heard my teacher ask. 

I turned to her, white faced. I couldn't believe it. There had to be some mistake!! "I... I... _I GOT A B!!" _

The whole class gawked at me in disbelief for two reasons: one, I was dancing around the room shouting happily, and two, I actually passed a math test! With a B no less! Haruda-san at first smiled but as I kept on with my parade of joy, her brow began to furrow in annoyance. 

"Tsukino, please have a seat. I still have class to teach," she said, clenching her fists slightly. 

"I can't believe it!! I got a B!" I sang with absolute happiness. 

"Tsukino-san!" 

Ug. My joy was cut short with detention, however, seeing how this was my first good mark on a test in a while, Haruda-san went easy on me and let me go ten minutes early. 

As I ran down the streets of Tokyo, my feet felt like I had wings on them, carrying me to my destination faster than the norm. I couldn't wait until I saw Mamoru to show him my paper! The Crown Arcade came into view and a smile spread across my face. My heart jumped with anticipation to see the tall figure of Chiba Mamoru sitting at the counter. 

I walked in panting and sure enough, there he was drinking his usual coffee. He turned around when Furu-chan smiled and waved at me. My heart nearly exploded to see Mamoru smile at me expectantly, but a sly thought crossed my mind and I began to work up some tears. 

As I walked I said, "Sorry, I had detention." 

He stood, "It's all right. How did you do?" 

His face fell as my labored tears became visible, "Usagi-chan, are you serious?" 

Afraid that if I replied, my face would break into a smile, I fished out the paper from my book bag and handed it to him. He looked it over then back at me. A grin replaced my mournful look, as did his. 

Before I knew it or I could stop what was happening, I rocketed into his awaiting arms with a cheer of joy. My arms wrapped tighter around his neck as I felt his warm arms quickly wrap around me in return, "You did it!" 

"I can't believe it!" 

We stayed like that until Furu-chan coughed. I jumped back from his arms, embarrassed. Sure that my face was a red as a turnip, I grabbed the paper from Mamoru and handed it to his best friend, "See?" 

"Oh wow! A 'B'! Way to go!" He said and placed a milk shake in front of me, "On the house, as congratulations." 

"Thanks!" I cheered and sat down. 

Mamoru sat next to me, "I knew you could do it." 

"But I had you going there for a second, didn't I?" I winked. 

He just smirked. 

"So," I said, becoming playfully serious, "What about that dinner you promised me?" 

"I didn't forget. I'll pick you up around seven How's that?" 

I nodded in agreement, smiling happily. 

"Dress nice." 

When I got home, I didn't wait to show my mother my good news. Her reaction mirrored mine when I first saw my grade; her face grew pale and she swayed for a moment or two, and then broke out into song and dance. She had known that Mamoru was helping me study yesterday (which totally surprised her because she knows how I feel, or felt about him) so I explained to her that I wouldn't be eating dinner with them. Much to my dismay, she smirked and asked questions that were surely embarrassing. 

"So, what are you going to wear?" Mom giggled, "I can't believe it, my darling daughter on a date!" 

"Ug, it's not a date!" I shouted, stomping up the stairs. 

Looking at my watch, I saw that everything was running smoothly on time for once. It was only four in the afternoon and I had to be at Rei-chan's shrine for a meeting in thirty minutes. I changed out of my uniform and into a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. 

Luna couldn't believe my test grade so I had to pull it out to show her. Then of course, she began to tease me as well about having Mamoru tutor me and taking me out for dinner. I left the house again with her on my shoulder. 

Mamoru.... My thoughts drifted to him. When we had embraced earlier in the day, for some reason my heart knew him, like as if he had held me many times before. He was warm and comforting, surrounding me. It was like heaven.... WHAT?! What in the world was I thinking?! 

The walk to the shrine was pretty non eventful until-- apparently I wasn't paying attention (Ug! Mamoru?!)-- I bumped into someone and instantly felt something cold. 

"I'm so sorry!" I began but was beat by the other person apologizing first, "I am so very terribly sorry! Oh no!" 

I looked down to see why my front was cold and wet. They had been eating an ice cream cone and it was now dripping down my front, "Aya...." 

"I am so, so sorry!" They said again. 

I just laughed, "Don't worry about it. It was my fault. Let me buy you another one." 

For the first time I got a look at whom I owed a cone; it was a girl who seemed to be the same age as me. She was the same exact height and had eyes of cerulean blue and dark, golden hair that reached down her back. She was pretty! 

"I really am sorry," she smiled and held out her hand, "Aino Minako." 

I took her hand and she shook it vigorously, "Er-- Tsukino Usagi." 

"So nice to meet you!" She bubbled as we began to walk back to the ice cream stand. Her smiling personality was contagious and before I knew it, we were sitting near the huge fountain in one of Tokyo's many squares eating ice cream. I had gotten every type of chocolate they had on a large cone while she got every type of sherbert piled high; she was a girl after my own heart. 

"So, Usagi-chan, where do attend school?" Minako asked, smiling at me. 

"Juuban middle, you?" I returned the warm smile. 

"I go to Yasumi middle." 

Luna, who was still on my shoulder, dug her claws slightly into my skin, reminding me where I was supposed to be. I must have forgotten; this Minako girl was such a vivacious girl that I got caught up in her happiness. 

"Say, that's a cute kitty you've got there," she said, scratching the now flushing Luna under the chin, "I have a cat too, but he's really moody and lazy." 

I laughed, "So is Luna!" 

Minako's smile flickered for a second for reasons unknown to me, "Really? Maybe some day we should have a play date for them!" 

We both giggled and Luna looked as though she were about to behead me. 

"How long have you had her?" 

"Hmm.... About a year, you?" 

"Two years ago." 

Again, my 'kitty' sank a claw into me. I jumped up, looking at my watch. Oh no. If I didn't leave then, I was going to be late! 

"It was really nice meeting you and all, but I have to go!" I said apologetically. 

"Oh? I'll walk with you a ways. I'm not really doing anything at the moment so," Minako stood as well and we began to walk. 

Luna, I was sure, was giving me a look of pure venom, letting her come with me to a secret Sailor Soldier meeting, but when I craned my neck slightly to see, she looked very thoughtful. 

"Can I ask you something strange, Usagi-chan?" My fast friend smiled. 

"Uh, sure." 

"Do you believe in destiny?" 

What? I looked at her and my face must have been something unpleasant because she blushed and apologized, "I'm sorry. It's a very strange question." 

"No, that's all right." I thought about it. The past few days everything seemed to revolve around that word, 'destiny.' "I do believe that fate plays a part in our lives." 

"Really.... Go on," she said, seeming to hang on my every word. 

"But I also believe that we have some sort of control over what happens to us." 

"I see...." Minako said thoughtfully, then she suddenly took my hands into hers and said, "Well, I have to leave you here! It was wonderful meeting you, Usagi-chan. We'll meet again. I just know it!" 

And with that, she took off running, leaving me dumbfounded. 

"I sensed something strange from her," Luna said, making me jump slightly; except for the especially heavy weight on my shoulders, I nearly forgot she was there. 

_*===== _

Clock: 4: 40 PM  
Countdown: 55: 20: 44  
POV: Rei  
- 

I angrily paced along the length of the table that was in the room we normally had our Soldier meetings in, "Where is she?" 

"I'm sure she will be here soon, Rei-chan," Ami said nervously. 

"You're right. I should have known that she wouldn't be here on time!" I sat down and crossed my arms angrily, closing my eyes. 

The door slid open and shut again. I needn't open my eyes to know that it was Usagi, "You are late." 

"I know! I'm sorry, but I accidentally ran into someone and she spilt her ice cream--" 

Putting my hand up in a snappish way, I silenced her, "Have a seat." 

She did so. 

"Now that we're all here, I'll begin." Ami brought out a blue note pad and began to flip through the papers; "I've been recording everything that's been happening to us for the past week. First, I have here the information on the shooting stars: for the past few nights, they have come in waves of thousands and no report of a meteor shower has been made in the news. Scientists seem to be just as baffled by them as we are. Secondly...." 

The meeting droned on like that for over half an hour, not that I found it boring or anything. It's just that all of the information seemed to be connected, but not without huge holes that needed filling in. 

"I don't know any more," Makoto put her head in her hands. 

"We need to gather as much information as possible," there was a steely glint in Usagi's eyes, "Ami, next battle, I want you to drop back into hiding and gather as much information on the enemy as possible. When you have enough, come down and join us, then we'll finish them off." 

The blue-haired girl nodded and Makoto pounded her fist into the table, "Time to get some answers!" 

"But can we handle all of those youmas with only the three of us?" I asked, slightly worried. 

Usagi laughed and winked confidently, "Of course we can!" 

We'd have to. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me," she stood and began to walk towards the door, "I have to go get ready." 

"What? You can't leave yet!" I said, "We're not done!" 

"You guys will have to fill me in later." 

"Where are you going?" Ami asked. 

"Ah.... Well, that's...." She turned red. 

"Usagi-chan's got a date," Luna snickered. 

"Luna!" 

"With who?" Makoto grinned, "I can't believe you didn't tell us!" 

"With Chiba Mamoru," Luna's smile stretched from ear-to-ear. 

All three of us were stunned. It was a well-known fact that she hated his guts! And now they were going out on a date together?! We sat in shocked silence as Usagi flushed even deeper and ran out of the shrine shouting, "That's not it!" 

"Usagi-chan is on a roll today," Ami said, laughing nervously, "She even made a B on her test today." 

"What?! I don't believe it!" I shouted. What was going on?! Usagi taking the initiative, dating her arch enemy, _AND_ getting good grades?! Everything went black and I heard the voices of my friends in the distance. 

"Rei-chan!" 

"Are you all right?!" 

*=====   
_Clock: 6: 40 PM   
Countdown: 53: 20: 17   
POV: Mamoru   
- _

I pulled up to Tsukino residence, turned off the engine, sat back, and inhaled deeply. Why was I so nervous? It was just Usagi. Just Usagi. 

My mood didn't improve as I walked up the cement walkway to stand before the white door. Before I could even ring the door bell, it swung open and I saw a flash of a woman with violet hair holding back a man who was kicking and screaming about 'being too young,' and without a greater assessment than that, the door swung shut with Usagi leaning against it, panting. With a questioning look, I asked her silently what had just happened. 

She cleared her throat then straightened up brushing the unseen wrinkles in her dress out. My breath caught. She was breathtaking --obviously-- wearing a black dress that clung in interesting ways to her body with nothing covering her shoulders but slender straps. On her full lips I could detect a slight hint of gloss, her light-cream hair seemed silkier than ever, and every nerve in my body screamed to reach out and touch her. 

The angel in front of me spoke, bringing me out of my torturous thoughts. "That was my dad," Usagi said, blushing slightly, "He's sorta protective of me." 

'Sorta?' From what I had just seen, that was an understatement! Oh well, "Shall we go?" 

My date-er-Usagi took my offered arm, her cheeks growing a shade darker, and we walked to my car, "You look nice." 

"Thank you," she murmured, "You too...." 

I knew that. I spent all day trying to figure out what to wear for goodness sakes! I felt like some idiotic, hair brained girl who ripped through their closet every morning trying to find that certain outfit to impress the right person. Well, I should because that's exactly what I did. Becoming unreasonably frustrated, I decided on black dress shoes, black slacks, a black blazer, a black belt, and a midnight blue shirt. All of which, knowing my taste, were not the cheapest things in my closet. 

When we arrived at 'Star,' the restaurant, I knew that I wasn't the only one who thought Usagi glowed that night because of the eyes on her. Without thinking, I wrapped a protective arm loosely around her waist. I noticed that I had done it when I felt her tense up then a few moments later relax. Embarrassed, I was about to pull back but felt her step into my embrace, inviting me to stay. 

The waiter sat us down in a secluded part of the sky-high restaurant where the light was dim, the silver candles in their translucent candleholders on our table created an effect I wasn't sure I knew how to restrain, and the city lights could be seen from every point of view. Over all, I was glad that I picked this place and was surprised that we got in as quick as we did considering that I just made the reservations yesterday; 'Star' was very popular, not to mention one of the best that money could buy, but I wasn't concerned about that. 

The waiter took our orders, but not before I shot him a 'look' (without Usagi noticing of course) for the way he ogled at the beautiful blonde sitting across from me. He flushed taking our menus then left to bring us our drinks. 

Usagi was currently studying the ceiling, which had small star-like lights and vines all through out the place, except for over the dance floor. In her bright eyes reflected their hopeful light and once again I was reminded why I had tried to keep my distance from her in the beginning; she was absolutely beautiful and the emotions that flowed through her eyes captivated me, making me feel frightened and safe at the same time. What was I feeling for Tsukino Usagi? 

*===== _  
Clock: 7: 48 PM   
Countdown: 52: 12: 45   
POV: Usagi   
- _

It felt like a dream. The way he looked-- devilishly handsome-- the restaurant with it's magical atmosphere, and the wonderful music playing. It was almost too much to handle! 

I looked at him and my face flushed as I caught him looking at me in a strange way. I wasn't sure, but it looked like longing. Longing for what?! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.... I mean, this man was my mortal enemy only days before and here I was, on a date with him! Wait! It's NOT a date! It's NOT a date! Geez, everyone's teasing must have gotten to me. 

I smiled at him, trying to take my mind off of the subject, "This place is wonderful, and I only got a B on my test." 

His chuckle slid like velvet down my spine, "Well, it's a once in a life time thing, so I figured 'why not make it special?'" 

A spark of anger flared. However, it was quickly extinguished as I caught the mischief in his eyes, which in turn, made me smile and say playfully, "Mamoru, you're such a jerk, but I don't think anything you could do for the next couple of days could make me mad." 

"Oh really?" A raven eyebrow arched and his smirk widened, "I did that good huh?" 

I nodded, my heart feeling like it was going to explode with happiness. He really did do that good, and we just sat down. Conversation, just as before, came so easily and in such a pleasant way, our food arrived, it seemed, moments later. My jaw dropped, "It's so pretty.... I don't know if I can eat it...." 

"Usagi not eating?" My companion started, but any anger that I would have normally felt towards him grew into happiness. 

But I did and it was the most heavenly thing I had ever tasted. Mamoru made another comment about my eating habits, this time on how slow I was eating. I stuck my tongue out at him in mock anger and what was so wonderful about it was that he knew it and I didn't mind him teasing me one bit. Why couldn't I have seen that mischief in his eyes before? 

He surprised me by standing and holding out his hand. I just looked at him, "What?" 

Then I noticed in the middle of the room there were several couples dancing, "You want me to dance?!" 

Again, his lips tugged into a smirk, "Of course." 

He reached down and gently pulled me from my seat and lead me to the floor all while ignoring my protests, "I can't do this! I don't know how to dance! Mamoru...!" 

He pulled me to him with such ease and so closely that it made me weak in the knees. A hand fell comfortably onto my hip while the one still holding my hand held it up. Mechanically, I placed my free hand on his shoulder. 

Again, his satin chuckle caressed my skin, "Don't worry. I'm leading." 

And like clockwork, he led me into a dance that flowed with effortlessness. What was going on? I was Tsukino Usagi, fifteen-year-old going on sixteen, who did not know any inkling of any step of any dance, so why was I dancing like an expert? Was it the magic of the night that was sweeping me away, Mamoru's charm, or his lead? Perhaps it was all of them, each one a different type of magic. 

Looking into his eyes, I saw something that I wasn't sure I had ever seen in him. They say that a person's eyes are the windows to their soul and he was showing me emotion so strong that I didn't know what to do. Should I embrace it like my heart was screaming to do, to explore that uncharted, unknown territory, or run from it in fright like my mind was commanding to comply with? 

"Did I tell you how wonderful you are, Usagi?" He said softly, almost whispering. 

That was it. That was the last grain and the scale tipped and plummeted to the deepest, darkest reaches of my soul, "No." 

The hand on my waist pressed gently and I gravitated toward him without any thought of hesitation, "Well, you are, and I'm not talking about your dancing." 

"I don't know what's going on; I really don't know how to dance, promise." 

He laughed, "Maybe it's our sole purpose to be dancing partners." 

"Maybe," I agreed, laughing as well. 

As if by an enchantment, the floor lit up in a soft, silver light and my eyes traveled up along with Mamoru's to see a skylight over our heads. A silvery cloud was moving aside, revealing a star-studded velvet night and an eerily beautiful moon. A blanket of silver stars shot across the sky as if on cue. It surely was magic, this whole night.... 

_-Later....   
Countdown: Who cares right now...? _

If I didn't know better, I could have said that I was falling in love with Chiba Mamoru and instead of totally becoming disgusted, revolted, and angered by that idea, it settled in my heart like a fond dream. He had parked in front of my house and we sat for a moment or two in silence. I tugged on his blazer he gave me to wear when we left 'Star.' It smelt like roses--like him. 

Mamoru looked over at me and seemed like he wanted to say something, but didn't. In fact, I was about to urge him to say it, but he opened his car door and got out, then shut it. My heart fell slightly for hoping something. What, I didn't know. My door opened and he helped me out then walked me to my door. I began to remove the jacket, but he laid a hand on mine, shaking his head slightly, "You can give it to me tomorrow, given that we'll bump into each other." 

A smile spread across my face as I nodded slightly, "All right. It's a deal." Silence fell again. With his hand on mine, his warmth seemed to radiate through me. Looking in his eyes, I became strangely brave so I took his hand, held it gently, and stepped forward whispering, "I had a good time tonight, Mamoru. Thank you." 

His free hand came up and caressed my check softly, lulling my eyes shut. His thumb traced my lower lip slowly. Heart hammering against my rib cage, I felt him step forward and his body came in contact with mine. 'Please, please, oh God, please grant me this one wish,' I pleaded and heaven was surely listening for a pair of lips slowly brushed against mine. A wave of energy bolted between us for we jumped back, looking at one another. What was happening? Was this what I really wanted...? 

Slowly, with a hint of apprehension, we came together again and our lips locked in heavenly bliss. Yes, this was what I wanted. Everything I wanted. The one that I wanted. His lips moved against mine in a soft motion, almost as if nibbling on my bottom lip. I felt his hand release mine and both arms come slowly and surely around my waist, crushing my body against his in a sweet, delicate grasp. Mimicking him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him there, but it didn't really seem like he wanted it to end either. Time slowly fluttered by in honey-like hours. We pulled apart. Breathless as I, he kissed my nose gently then whispered fondly, "Get inside; you'll catch your death out here." I was about to protest that I was completely warm all over, an effect by the kiss no doubt, but instead quickly kissed him once, "Okay." 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Usagi," Mamoru said and we slowly pried ourselves from our warm embrace. 

"Bye, Mamoru," I replied while slipped inside slowly. 

A jovial sigh escaped my slightly swollen lips. My arms flew up in a stretch. I was beyond happy. _I was in love!_ With Chiba Mamoru no less. The kiss had sealed any hope of running away from him forever. 

_"My_, you look happy," a voice said. 

I jumped. I hadn't noticed when I came in (who would?) but on the couch sat my mother who looked like she just won the lottery and my father who was bound and gagged. No joking and he looked like he was about to have a conniption. 

"I, uh... It's cold out there," I said, pointing over my shoulder with the blazer sleeve hanging well over my hand, as if that were going to explain anything. 

"I'm sure," Mom said, her smile stretching further, and then grabbed my father by his ear, dragging him up the stairs and into their room. 

"Thanks Mom," I whispered then skipped up to my own room. 

As if on cue, my watch began to beep. I flipped up the cover and Jupiter's face appeared, "Usagi, we need your help! It's a youma attack!" 

"I'm on my way!" 

_*=====   
Clock: 9: 50 PM   
Countdown: 50: 09: 02   
POV: Luna   
- _

The girls were implementing the plan Usagi had formulated earlier: Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Mars fought off the massive amounts of soul-sucking monsters while Mercury hid in an alley, gathering as much information as possible. When she was done entering it in her computer, she would join the others and help finish them off. Well, that's what we hoped would happen; even though my mind rationalized with the plan, my soul cried out some warning of foreboding. 

Please, Goddess of the Moon and the God before her, watch over my girls. Don't let my worst dreams come true; protect Usagi-chan from her past.... 

*=====   
_Clock: 10: 00 PM   
Countdown: 49: 00: 55   
POV: Zoicite   
- _

Wave after wave of youma were pushed back. I couldn't understand it. How could some little girl push back my forces? I had watched the Generals before me fall; I had watched the junior high student day in and day out, picking apart everything. It was that girl. She was the flaw to our plans and as a flaw, she must be removed. 

Descending down upon them, I called back the forces, "Good evening, ladies." 

Their only response: cold glares. 

"Well fine. Time to get what I want...." With a snap of my fingers, two youma leapt forward with untraceable speed and pinned the girls against something or another while I mimicked them, but went for the heart, "And that's you, Tsukino Usagi!" 

My hands wrapped around her smooth neck and squeezed, "Tell me the Secret!" 

_*=====   
Countdown: 49: 00: 55   
POV: Sailor Mercury   
- _

Hiding in a dark alley, I watched as my friends fought with anything and everything to hold the youma waves off. My fingers flew across the small keypad of my computer, but it wasn't fast enough. They were slowly inching back and soon exhaustion would weigh them under. Faster Ami, faster! 

"Well fine. Time to get what I want... and that's you, Tsukino Usagi!" 

What?! My head snapped up to see the General's hands around the cowering Sailor Moon's neck...! He was choking her! Instinct had my feet itching with madness to leap into action and rip him from Usagi, but common sense nailed my feet to the concrete. In desperation, I tried to hurry and pinpoint the enemy's source. 

"I'm coming Usagi...." I whispered under my breath. 

A light and a scream caused me to look up again...! What I saw was something I had never expected to see: Sailor Moon was standing over an injured General in a glowing radiance. The light she reflected blindingly so was familiar and warm. 

"Light of the Moon...." 

The light died and in an instant, the youma forces crumbled in piles of ash along with their leader. It was over. Frantic, I ran out from hiding to Sailor Moon, "Usagi! What happened?!" 

The others joined me, but our friend just stood there, looking at the ground but not really focusing on anything. Complete shock and confusion was written across her face. Then, as if called, she looked up to where the tops of buildings skimmed the sky and jumped up to the rooftops. 

"Where is she going?" Mars asked in a half demanding voice. The other half was concern, I'm sure. 

Just as we were about to follow, Jupiter stooped down and picked up something from the pile that used to be a General, "What's this?" 

She handed it to me, "Why, it's a computer diskette...." 

"Why would a General have a disk?" Mars asked. 

"I don't know," I answered, looking towards the star streaked backdrop where our friend had disappeared. __

*=====   
Clock: 10: 20 PM   
Countdown: 49: 40: 33   
POV: Tuxedo Kamen   
- 

Looking down at the scene, I let the contents in my gloved hand to flutter down to the ground below. Sailor Moon's attention snapped in my direction and as I saw her fly towards me, I took off, smirking at my cleverness which I'm sure wasn't clever at all. I had to lead her away and convince her to stop being Sailor Moon. I had to protect her.... 

Figuring that we were far enough, I stopped on one roof and waited. She wasn't too far behind. 

"What's this about?" She gasped, trying to catch her breath. 

Where to start? Do I tell her stop being Sailor Moon? Do I tell her about my nightmares? Where to start...? 

"Give up being Sailor Moon." 

Her eyes grew wide and she straightened up to look at me, "...what?" 

"If you don't quit, on the Judgment Day your life will be taken," I explained. 

Her shock turned into anger, "Why is everyone trying to stop me?! I've had countless amounts of death threats! What makes you think that yours will be different?" 

She wasn't listening! I can't lose her! Frantic, I stepped forward, "Please. You have to trust me!" 

"No! I can't...." The Soldier said a little more softly. 

Grabbing her shoulders, I tried again with all of my soul, "Please Usagi! You have to stop this!" 

Her eyes flew open to look at me in alienation, "What did you call me?" 

Damn! Realizing my mistake, I stepped back, "You must stop being Sailor Moon, or it'll cost you your life!" 

And that was it. Seeing the silhouettes of the other Soldiers catching up, I took off into the night and prayed for the best. 

_*=====   
Clock: 10: 50 PM   
Countdown: 49: 9: 17   
POV: Sailor Jupiter   
- _

After zeroing in on Sailor Moon's Aura, we came to a rooftop where she stood staring off into the night's darkness. We immediately began to ask questions about the attack and where she had gone. 

"What happened? With a blast like that, you should be hurt!" Mars said, looking her over thoroughly. 

I had to agree. The General that had left behind the mysterious disk had sent a powerful blast that gave me goose bumps from my toes to my scalp, and it was directed at Usagi, point blank. It was a miracle that she didn't even had a scratch on her. 

Instead of answering, she took something from her fuku, "I don't know what happened...." 

In her gloved hand was a silver watch; its face was broken and seemed slightly charred.... 

_*=========================================== =======   
TR- Yeah, this is super long! I was thinking about splitting it into two chapters, but nah. It's definitely not edited yet-I haven't even went over it once-so if it's horrid, I apologize and promise to go over it later. Ja!   
2-25-02   
(unedited) _


End file.
